


Seven Deadly Sins

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Fellowship of the Ring, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p>The Ring seeks to tempt each member of the Fellowship where It suspects they are weakest. A set of true drabbles, originally written for the Livejournal tolkien_weekly drabble community's Seven Deadly Sins challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride: The Road to Cirith Ungol (Sam)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Bracing himself, he gazes down the black road. _Right then. Get in somehow, rescue Mister Frodo –  
_  
 _And then?_ The doubting inner voice, hesitant at first. _Give It him back? When the burden's half-killing him already?  You can carry It for him, Sam, strong as you are – the great Elf-warrior? Didn't you swear to look after him?  
_  
He sees it all – Gandalf beaming, Strider clapping him on the back, his old Gaffer grinning broadly – and Rosie's shy proud smile. _Samwise the Strong, Hero of the Age..._  
  
 _Nonsense, Sam Gamgee. Now get on._ Shaking his head, he continues doggedly down the path.


	2. Greed: Not All is Gold That Doth Glitter (Boromir)

He sets his face against the insidious whispers:  _It should be yours! It is rightfully yours..._ for he has sworn to protect the little folk, and a son of the House of Mardil will not break his oath.  
  
But it comes to him in dreams; shows him the glittering armies he could lead to defeat the Dark Tower forever. He devours the visions, greedy for victory, hungering -   
  
_No!_   He wrenches himself away, sobbing for breath. _Do not torment me thus!_  
  
A steady hand on his shoulder.  "You dreamed, I think," Legolas says softly; and the illusion is shattered, for now.


	3. Envy: Under the Sky (Legolas)

High in a beech after Elrond's Council as sunset turns the valley scarlet and gold, Legolas returns endlessly to Galdor's revelation. _They hold the Three! Imladris, the Havens, Lorien. While we struggled for years unregarded to keep back Dol Guldur's rising darkness; all Father's worry, countless patrols, so many lost! And they dwelt_ safe...   
  
Envy rises into his throat, choking him. _I understand Boromir of Gondor, now. Why should we not -_  
  
 _Because Frodo's quest ends the power of the Three, forever._ The thought strikes arrow-swift, straight to his gut. _For good, or ill. So, Thranduilion... best pledge him your bow._


	4. Envy: In Their Halls of Stone (Gimli)

As Tharkûn's staff lights the soaring vaults of Dwarrowdelf, Gimli's heart swells with pride and joy. Yet later, alone on watch, envy gnaws at his soul; _Our greatest work lost to Orcish scum! What right have they –_  
 _  
If It were yours..._ Hairs rise on the back of his neck. _The Seven were rightfully your forefathers'; lost through thieving or treachery. The One could make Durin's people great again!  
_  
Gimli's hand finds the axe in his belt. He shakes his head. _The treachery was Sauron's. I am pledged to this quest; I will not be less loyal than Men... or Elf._  



	5. Wrath - Fire and Shadow Both Defied (Gandalf)

_"I won't give my precious away, I tell you."  
_  
He dares to threaten _me?_ This furry-footed fool, this Halfling? He has no idea what may hang on this! The fate, perhaps, of all Middle-earth... I should take It, here and now, I who am servant of the Secret Fire, who have followed in the train of the Lord of Eagles; I shall show him Gandalf the Grey uncloaked! And then shall I make Sauron rue the day he turned to Morgoth...  
  
 _"I don't know what has come over you, Gandalf."_   
  
Such a small voice. And the shadow passes from me.


	6. Lust: Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost (Aragorn)

Aragorn leads them through Eregion's trackless wastes, watchful on the surface, but his mind drifting deeper, from memory to dream... summer night in Rivendell; the curve of a breast, rustle of shifting silk, lips on his skin... _only to reunited Gondor and Arnor's crowned King..._ The Ring, golden and potent, hidden around Frodo's neck. _I could..._

Her voice drops one word clear as crystal into his fevered imaginings:

_Estel._

And he comes to himself, hair damp on his brow, and is glad he is at the head of the column so that none can see the flush on his face. ****

  



	7. Gluttony: A Short Cut to Mushrooms (Merry/Pippin)

Endless miles on short, dull, tasteless rations; always hungry with no prospect of a decent meal ahead. Pippin knows what Merry's thinking:  
  
"Farmer Maggot's mushrooms..."  
  
" _Don't_."  Merry groans. "Bilbo's seed cake."  
  
" _Stop_ it," wails Pippin.  "Baked ham. Fresh bread. Apple-pie and ice-cream..."  
  
Dozing beneath bushes at midday they both have visions: _Tables groaning with food, more than you could ever eat. It could all be yours, if not for this mad quest. If the Ring had...a **different** keeper..._  
  
On the march again, Merry looks uneasily round, mutters in Pip's ear:  
  
"I had the strangest dream –"    
  
Pippin grimaces.  
  
"Me too."


	8. Sloth: Never More to Wake on Stony Bed (Frodo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble should be read bearing in mind the medieval understanding of the Seventh Deadly Sin, _acedia_ or spiritual discouragement, also linked to _Tristitia_ or sorrow/despair, as well as the modern meaning of "sloth".

_Can't go on_. Weary, weary to the bone, so cold, so tired. No thought, no will, nothing but a shell. _You are nothing_. The relentless voice which once whispered now hammers in his head. _Nothing, a speck, a maggot crawling over the surface of a dead land. Give up your pathetic shred of a life and die now. Why prolong the pain, the senseless effort, only to  perish later? When you could sleep now... sleep forever?  
_  
 _Stop. No more. So tired._  
  
Yet in the night's darkest depths he dreams... of the Shire in springtime.  
  
 _I can manage it. I must._

~~~

**Author's note:** This drabble should be read bearing in mind the medieval understanding of the Seventh Deadly Sin, _acedia_ or spiritual discouragement, also linked to _Tristitia_ or sorrow/despair, as well as the modern meaning of "sloth".


End file.
